Greyhound bus
by Honeycups
Summary: They haven't seen each other for months, and now he's waiting for her at a diner somewhere in Great Britain, hoping for her to come and join him on his travel. DG


_Greyhound bus_

The coffee was getting cold, but he didn't really care. He was sitting by a table away from the rest at the small Diner, looking out through the window, the cars that drove by, and those that pulled in for petrol.

The waitresses were watching him, he could feel it, and they were probably wondering if he was going to sit there the whole day. Didn't they know when the buses came and went he wondered and glanced towards the clock that was hanging on the wall? 20 minutes, that was what he had left, then he would be gone. And he would never see her again. If not...

A car pulled over and he watched the passenger side door open and a wave of red step out. The wave leaned against the door and said something to the driver with a smile on her lips before taking a step backwards and slamming the door shut. The car drove off and she waved eagerly as she took her leather bag and hung it over her shoulder.

He smiled faintly and studied the young woman from head to toe. Her long wavy hair was let out and cascaded down her shoulders over the green combat-jacket. She was wearing a pair of dark blue, tight jeans and on her feet was a pair of leather boots that matched her bag perfectly.

She slowly turned around and made her way to the diner, and he followed her every move from his table, knowing her every thought. The door opened and she entered, and after she'd let her eyes sweep over the room she wentover to the counter****and smiling made an order. He slowly leaned forward and watched her; she felt his eyes on her and turned around. Her eyes widened excited and without losing any of her grace, slowly walked over and sat down on the other side of the table. Her bag was placed at her feet next to his and for a while everything was silent as they looked at each other, until she began to laugh and leaned forward and captured his lips with hers.

They broke apart and her cup of coffee was served, but neither of them really noticed. "You look different." She pulled a hand through her hair. "Your hair, it's shorter."

"I think I remember someone telling me it would suit me better." He answered with a smirk making her smile.

"It is," She answered and took his hands in hers. "much better."

She was different too. He'd never seen her with such long, manicured nails before, and the makeup? It seemed as if the natural little girl had grown up to a self-aware, secure woman. Not that he minded though, as long as that beautiful smile which now played on her lips was there he knew she was the same, that she was his. "You've grown up." He said, and received a glare.

"Did I have any choice?" She asked and arched him a brow. "I've been on my own for a while now."

He nodded and looked out the window, it was a beautiful day, but he didn't care anymore "I love you." He said.

"When's the bus leaving?" she asked.

"In five minutes." He answered and released her hands. "You have any fags?"

"And some Mrs. Wagner pies. They were on sale." She rose and grabbed her bag, but he stopped her and took it from her, he_ was_ raised a gentleman after all. They walked out of the diner and to the bus-stop, where the greyhound bus stood with the motor running, waiting for the last passengers.

They sat down near back, with him in the window seat, and she next to him leaning her head on his shoulder. He put her arm around her shoulder and leaned his head on hers. "I never thought this could be." he muttered.

"Everything seems so far away," she said vaguely, "as if this is our only life, and everything else was a dream."

None of them really had the patient for such a long trip, and after an hour they were both bored out of their mind, but she did her best to make it easier to endure.

"See that man over there?" she asked and pointed discreetly towards the front of the bus, where a man dressed in a gabardine suit just had entered, "who do you think he is?"

He shook his shoulders. "Just a Muggle, probably a paper-worker."

"Wrong!" she exclaimed quietly, so only he could hear, and her eyes sparkled. "He's a spy, for the ministry."

"A spy?"

"Right, he's on a mission, looking for two runaways."

He smiled and sighed amusedly - he'd missed her imagination. "And that bowtie," he nodded the man's direction. "It's not a bowtie, but a magic camera that'll explode us on sight, so we better watch it."

They burst into laughter without noticing how it made all the other passengers turn their heads in their direction and they ended up kissing each other possessively.

The bus stopped for a pause to stretch the passenger's legs. She immediately hurried out, but once she had disappeared through the doors her head popped right back in again. "Can you bring me a fag?" she said to him, as he was only just getting out of his seat, "There's one in my jacket."

"We smoked the last one an hour ago." He answered and watched her face grow into a frown. She waited for him to get out of his seat, and they bought themselves a magazine and cigarettes in the small store there. When they were back in their seats, he turned his head and looked out through the window at the fast-fading light, as the sun had disappeared long ago.

An hour later she'd fallen asleep holding his hand, and he felt her breathe in a slow pace. "I feel lost honey," he said quietly "without you I am, and I hope we'll find what we're searching for. What should we do otherwise?"

She couldn't hear him, but she snuggled closer to him, and opened her mouth slowly, him remembering how she always used to talk in her sleep. "I love you." She murmured.

Outside it was dark, the bus made its way on the road next to small cars. Small cars with small people in them, everyone heading for a destination hidden in their hearts only.

* * *

**_A piece for you._**

**_Inspired by the simon and garfunkelsong America._**

**_I liked this one, and as I said in chapter 13 of the Dare; The inspiration is back!_**

**_Thanks Codie for editing it!_**

**_Review._**

**_/Hon_**


End file.
